


West Wing, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-21
Updated: 2001-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The gang gets together two years after Bartlet is out of office to watch a video.





	West Wing, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

The West Wing

Summary: The gang gets together two years after Bartlet is out of office to   
watch a video.

Rating: PG

Category: general, but there are some couples. I don't want them given away!

Eight people gathered in a small apartment. They were closer than family;   
nine years of working and practically living together had forged   
relationships nothing could break. The former Press Secretary stood and put   
a videotape into the VCR. Everyone settled down into their favorite seats in   
the Lyman apartment to watch. The caption on the TV read "The West Wing:   
Bartlet Administration 1998 to 2006". As the scene faded to a familiar   
apartment, Christmas music could be heard.

"Okay, the gang is getting together here, at my apartment to make Christmas   
cookies," said CJ's disembodied voice. "I'm gonna get Toby as he comes in   
the door cause I know that's the only time I'll be able to get him on   
camera."

One of the men laughed. "CJ, I didn't know it was a planned ambush!" he   
said. She laughed. "If you'd known you'd have arrived at my door with a   
paper bag over your head," she shot back.

The door opened and Toby entered. The camera got a killer glare and a hand   
in front of the lens. The film stopped, then picked up later in the kitchen.   
Sam was hunched over a stocking-shaped cookie with sprinkles, icing, and   
toothpicks. He was adding the finishing touches to a sprinkle candy cane.   
"I'm gonna put my initials on next," he said. Josh- who was seated next to   
him- rolled his eyes at the camera. "Sam, we never knew you had such   
artistic ability!" Donna said. Sam catapulted some icing off his knife at   
her. "Samuel Norman! I am NOT going to let you destroy my kitchen!" The   
camera was set down and there were sounds of yelling in the background.   
Suddenly a knife loaded with icing appeared in front of the camera. A few   
seconds later, the only thing to be seen was red frosting. "JOSHUA LYMAN!!"   
came CJ's yell. The film stopped and went fuzzy for a few moments.

"Josh, you still owe me a camera lens, buddy," CJ said. He grinned. "I   
thought you forgave that debt later on," he said slyly. "You know, while I   
was unconscious after surgery."

"Josh, don't even try for the guilt trip."

"Darn."

The next caption read "West Wing before Thanksgiving 2000". The scene cut to   
Josh in his office, flipping a nickel. "Eleven times in a row, Sam!" he   
announced. "Great Josh. I'm sure that's really gonna help with the national   
debt," came Sam's sarcastic voice from behind the camera. "Oh, you just   
don't know how to have fun," Josh said. "Actually, I do. I have to read Toby   
my Thanksgiving Day speech. It involves Pilgrims solving crimes." Sam   
replied. Josh gave the camera an odd look. "Okay, sure. And you said I need   
a life," Josh muttered.

Josh grinned. "Eighteen times tails up, people!" he announced. The blonde   
woman sitting next to him gave him a look. "You remember that?" she asked   
incredulously. "Yeah, so?"

"You can remember that you flipped a nickel eighteen times or something yet   
you can't remember my birthday?" Josh nodded. The woman sighed and shook her   
head. The screen cut to the Leo's office. The caption read, "A Slow Sunday   
in the Wing: April 8, 2001". A man standing in the back of the room laughed.   
"No such thing as a slow day in the White House, CJ," he said.

Leo looked up at the camera and groaned. "Don't you have anything better to   
be doing, CJ?" he asked. "No," came the quick response. "I'm going on a tour   
of the Wing," she said. "Great. See ya," Leo said. "Okay, that was Leo   
McGarry's office. This is his assistant Margaret"- Margaret looked up at the   
camera and waved- "and this is the hallway. Okay, this is my Briefing Room,   
those are a couple reporters who really shouldn't be here, and this is the   
Press Room. That's Danny Concannon- wave Danny- and this is a flight of   
stairs I'm going to trip down cause I'm holding a camera." The scene bounced   
a little as CJ tripped. "Ow. anyway, this is staff area, staff area, and   
here is my assistant Carol!" Carol smiled indulgently at the camera and   
said, "Slow day, CJ?"

"Excruciatingly slow. Anyways, this is my office." The camera panned around.   
"And here is Gail, my goldfish."

>From the couch a man said solemnly, "May she rest in peace." CJ gave him a   
look. "Sam, Gail was a very nice goldfish." Sam grinned and had a pillow   
throw at his head. "Ouch."

"And we'll go through this door here into Joshua Lyman's office, Deputy   
Chief of Staff. I'm not entirely sure what we'll find, but I'd like to   
apologize beforehand." The door opened to find Josh up to his elbows in   
paper. "Hi CJ," he said as he made a paper airplane and sent it sailing   
across the room. "What was that?" CJ asked.

"Copy of the Bill of Rights."

"Okay, moving along. This is Donnatella Moss, Josh's assistant." Donna waved   
at the camera. "Are you a little bored there, CJ?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I think Josh is bored too. He's making paper airplanes out of the   
Bill of Rights."

"I've moved on to the Declaration!" Josh's voice called from his office.   
"Okay, this is the lobby-lobby, lobby, still the lobby- and this is the   
Communication hallway. This is our National Executive of Cynics, Toby   
Ziegler!" CJ announced as she entered the office. Toby looked up and glared.   
"CJ, you know how I feel about cameras," he said. "I'm just doing a tour.   
I'll pan around your office and leave." CJ said. Toby nodded. CJ slowly   
panned to the left- then to the right- then up, followed by a sweeping take   
of the windows. "CJ, what are you doing?! Out, out!" Toby shooed CJ out of   
his office. "Uh, all right. Here's the Communications Bullpen- that's Cathy,   
and Bonnie, and Ginger"- all three waved- "and this is Samuel Norman   
Seaborn's office!" CJ pushed the door open to find Sam and Mallory standing   
face to face, arguing about something. CJ was quiet as they continued their   
fight. Sam suddenly grabbed Mallory and kissed her. Mallory apparently   
didn't mind. CJ quickly pulled the door shut, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Claudia Jean!" Sam said with mock anger. CJ grinned. Leo sighed and rubbed   
his forehead. "Dad, you can't do anything about it now. Sam doesn't work for   
you anymore," Mallory said jokingly.

"Well, okay, uh, yeah. Well, this movie's had action- me falling down the   
stairs and Josh's paper airplanes- romance- um, no need to elaborate-   
comedy- it's the West Wing, what can I say? All we need is a chainsaw   
murderer and this'll be complete!" CJ navigated her way through the hall   
into the Mural Room. "Here's the Mural room, see very nice, lots of murals.   
And now we move onto Mrs. Landingham's office. Hi, Mrs. Landingham," CJ said   
as she entered. "Hello, CJ," Mrs. Landingham said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. A little bored, or else I wouldn't be doing this."

"Oh. Have a cookie?"

"Thanks!" CJ took a cookie and panned over to Charlie's desk where he was   
seated, chatting with Zoey. "And here we have Charlie Young, the President's   
personal aide, and the First Daughter, Zoey Bartlet!" Both waved at the   
camera. "Charlie, can I go into the Oval?" CJ asked. Charlie nodded. "Sure,   
go on in. He's doing paperwork now, and would probably love the excuse to   
take a break." CJ opened the door into the Oval Office.

Someone started humming "Hail to the Chief" out loud. CJ threw a pillow at   
the culprit- Jed Bartlet. He ducked and said, "No more pillows or else. I   
have hours of useless trivia up here, remember?" he tapped his head. Josh   
nodded vehemently. "Don't even mention National Parks," he warned. An evil   
smile spread over the former President's face. "Did you know."

"Shut up!!" Everyone yelled. Jed looked at Leo. "They can do that now?" he   
asked plaintively. Leo nodded. "Sorry."

"And here we are in the Oval Office, the most famous room in the world," CJ   
said. The President looked up. "Oh, hiya CJ," he said. "Notre Dame is   
playing today," he said with a sparkle in his eyes. "I've got my sweatshirt   
on, Leo's coming down to watch, it'll be great," Bartlet said. "Mr.   
President, I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me to mock Notre   
Dame so that you can have an excuse to torment me," CJ said wearily. Bartlet   
tried to look hurt. "Now, CJ, why would I ever to a thing like that?"

"I would say, sir, but I'd probably be thrown out."

"Atta girl."

"Goodbye, Mr. President." The camera flipped off, then changed to an outdoor   
scene. The title read, "Sam Seaborn and Mallory O'Brian's Wedding: April 5,   
2002".

"I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry," Josh said, faking tears. A pillow   
whizzed through the air and missed Josh. "Ouch!" cried Donna. "Sorry," Sam   
said. Josh shook his head. "Why are pillows the weapon of choice this   
evening?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

The camera panned across the crowd, then towards the back as music began to   
play. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down first, followed by Josh, the   
best man, and Donna the maid of honor. There was a quick shot of Sam,   
standing nervously by the front, before going back to Mallory and Leo. When   
they reached the end, Mallory gave her dad a hug before Leo left. The scene   
stopped there.

"CJ, that's all you got?" Mallory asked. CJ nodded. "Sorry. I thought I had   
more film that day," she said. Everyone cheered as they read the next title:   
"Election Day: November 9, 2002".

"Okay, um, it's election night. This has been a long, hard campaign, but no   
matter what, we're gonna be okay with the results," CJ said, sounding   
nervous. "CJ, this is on, right?" Zoey's voice asked. CJ nodded. Josh walked   
over, a drink in his hand. "And Josh, we'd like to thank you for your work   
on our campaign. You've done really great work, and we're all"- "CJ, please.   
You're sending him on an ego boost that will last till we're out of office!"   
Donna said as she entered. Josh gave her a look. "What if we lose tonight?"   
Donna shrugged. "That'll end your ego boost cause we'll all blame you," she   
said. The camera left the trio and panned across the room to Sam, Toby, and   
Leo, who were standing nervously by the TV. The camera zoomed in on the   
television. The results were so far: Bartlet 158; Harris, the Republican   
Senator from Delaware, 202. Bartlet was pacing around the room. "Hey, Dad,   
can we get a smile for the camera?" Zoey asked. Bartlet looked up. He was   
obviously very tired and stressed; there were dark circles under his eyes   
and his smile was very tense and very forced.

"Did I really look that bad?" Bartlet asked. Everyone nodded. "It was a hard   
election, sir," Josh said. The staff still hadn't broken the habit of   
calling him "sir" or at least "Mr. Bartlet". Jed tried to get them to call   
him by his first name, but old habits die hard.

"And with 21% of the precincts reporting, we give Oklahoma to- Jed Bartlet!"   
The TV announcer said. Everyone cheered at this eight-point victory as the   
total went up to 166. A few moments later, everyone groaned in despair as   
Harris took Texas and it's thirty-two votes. "Josh, take deep, claming   
breaths. You'll be fine," Sam said. "You're one to talk," Josh said   
irritably. Sam looked just as stressed and paranoid as he did. The film cut   
off, then picked up a half hour later. Bartlet now had 202; Harris stayed at   
244\. CJ had taken over filming. Sam, Josh, Toby and Leo were now gathered   
around the main TV. Someone had brought in a smaller TV so the others could   
see the results. "With 35% reporting, we give California to- Jed Bartlet!"   
Pandemonium broke out. "Two fifty-six, baby!" Josh yelled as he jumped up.   
There were hugs and drinks all around until Toby- ever the pessimist- said,   
"Guys, we still need fourteen votes!" Josh sat down and rubbed his hands   
together. "Oh, we'll get 'em, Toby," he said confidently. Josh's face fell   
when Utah went to Harris. He swore under his breath as he stormed over to a   
window. "Hey, watch it Josh! This is on tape!" CJ called. Josh glowered at   
the camera before turning back to the window as the film stopped.

"No one could really understand what I said, right?" Josh asked. Everyone   
shook their heads. "Good," he muttered. Donna gave him a sidelong glance.   
"Why, what did you say?" she asked. Josh shook his head. "I'm not gonna   
repeat it here."

The room was silent now except for the TV. "And I'm sure I will make some   
people very happy- Washington State goes to Jed Bartlet, bringing him up to   
267!"

"I told you, Toby! I told you!" Josh turned from the window, laughing.   
"Three votes. That's all I'm asking you for. Three electoral votes," Sam   
said. The camera panned over to him. He was standing in front of a painting   
of George Washington. "And while I ultimately hate you for creating your   
sick little electoral college, all I want is three votes," Sam finished.   
Josh walked over. "Sam, there aren't any states left with three votes."

"Do you honestly think I care? 270. Or more. Magic 270."

"Okay, Samuel," Josh shrugged and walked away. "Shut up everyone! Oregon's   
reporting!" Toby said. CJ set the camera on a tripod and focused it on the   
group huddled around the TV. "And, ending this election, Oregon goes to   
Josiah Bartlet, giving him 274 and making him President again!" Everyone   
started screaming or jumping up and down. "We won!" "Omigod, I'm never doing   
that again!" "Group hug! We so rock!!" "Thank you very much, Mr.   
Washington!" "See, the green beans didn't matter!" "We won! Donna, we WON!"   
"I know!!" "CJ, are you filming this?" "You bet, Mr. President. You bet!"

"That was a fun night," Sam commented. Everyone turned to stare at him.   
"What? I had fun." Josh gave a world-weary sigh. "You didn't work on the   
campaign from hell, did you?" Toby folded his arms across his chest.   
"Campaign from hell?" Josh rolled his eyes. "You were running it. It was the   
campaign from hell." CJ shushed everyone. "Quiet! Inauguration is up next!" 

"January 20th, 2003. It is 17 degrees outside, and we are gathered here to   
watch the President be sworn in. Again," CJ said. Josh came up, shivering.   
"They couldn't swear him in, in like, I don't know, April?" Donna came up   
next to everyone. "They're gonna swear him in now! CJ are you"- "I'm   
recording it at home," she replied and flipped off the camera. The next   
title read, "Inaugural Ball: January 21, 2003". The screen faded into a   
banquet hall. There were couples dancing in the background. Sam and Mallory   
waltzed by as the camera panned over to CJ, Josh, and Donna. "Here we are,   
at our second Inaugural Ball. I figured the only way to avoid being on   
camera was to be behind it, so here I am," Toby said. CJ grinned. "Toby, you   
just don't know how to have fun," she said. Donna was tapping Josh on the   
shoulder. "You promised, Joshua," she said. CJ turned to them. "What?" 

"I promised I'd dance with her."

"One dance, Josh. That's all I'm asking," Donna said. Josh sighed and said,   
"Fine. Next song." Donna smiled and nodded approvingly. As the music faded   
out on the song, the pair walked out to the dance floor. Toby panned over to   
CJ and Mallory, who were watching them. "They are so- Toby stop filming!   
We're trying to have a private conversation here!" The camera flipped off.

"What was that conversation about?" Donna asked. CJ and Mallory exchanged   
looks. "Nothing," they both said.

The next scene was in Josh's apartment. The date read, "September 12, 2004".   
Josh and Donna were seated next to each other on the couch, talking and   
laughing about something. "You will never guess what they did," CJ said.   
Sam's laugh could be heard. "CJ, that's kinda pointless sayin' that, cause   
everyone will know by the time that we watch it, so"- "Shut up! Anyway,   
these two"- the camera swung back around to Josh and Donna- "ran off and got   
married!" Josh grinned. "You all knew it was gonna happen," he said. "We   
knew you were dating, but we didn't know it was this serious!" Mallory put   
in. CJ panned over to Sam and Mallory, who were seated together on a chair.   
"Well, I know this is kinda Josh and Donna's day, but I have an   
announcement," Sam said. Mallory smiled. "We're having a baby!" she said   
happily. "That's great!" Josh said, getting up to give Sam a hug. "You'll be   
a great dad". "Oh, let me turn this off for a minute- that's great, Mal!" CJ   
said before the film stopped.

"Speaking of which, where is Nicole tonight?" Leo asked. "Same place as   
Noah," Sam said, referring to the Lyman's two-year-old son. "At the Young's   
house." Jed shook his head. "I don't understand why my daughter would   
willingly take care of a three year old, a two year old, and her own four   
year olds!" Zoey and Charlie had four-year-old twins, Andrew and Marissa.

The final scene was titled simply "End of the Administration: January 19   
2007". Everyone was gathered in the Oval Office for a last get together   
before they went their ways. "So, this is it," Josh said, looking around the   
office. "Last time I'll ever be in here as a Senior Staffer." Sam nodded,   
then said, "Hey, I thought we were going for a Lyman presidency!" Josh   
grinned. "Sure, why not? Sam could be my Chief of Staff"- "Omigod, the   
country'll go to hell in two weeks," Toby said. Bartlet grinned. "So, what   
are you planning to do?" he asked. Leo shrugged. "Not sure yet," he said.   
"I've got some offers from a couple Senators for Chief of Staff jobs," Josh   
said. "I've got a job lined up as campaign manager for Senator Delaney,"   
Toby said. Sam nodded, then said, "I'm gonna be the Communications Director   
for Delaney." Josh laughed. "Toby, you really do like Sam," he said. "I   
don't like him. I tolerate him." Toby argued. "Which would explain why you   
recommended me for the job?" Sam asked, grinning. Jed looked at CJ. "What   
about you?" CJ shrugged. "Well. I've actually got an offer from the new   
guy," she said. "But I'm probably gonna take the job at the Post." "And what   
about you, Mr. President?" Josh asked. "I'm leaving politics and going back   
to New Hampshire," he said. "But, you know, if Josh becomes President, I'm   
sure he'll need me somewhere." Josh shook his head. "Fine, Sam as my Chief   
of Staff, Toby as Deputy, CJ can stay on as Press Secretary, Leo could be   
the VP, hmm. Who else do I need?" "A secretary," Donna said immediately.   
"What, you can't do that and be First Lady at the same time?" Josh asked.   
"No, I'll be going around to visit various countries, where, I might I add,   
you have never taken me," she said. Josh sighed dramatically. "I thought   
she'd stop bugging me about the Hawaii thing after we were married," he   
complained. "And I still don't have that DVD player, Joshua," Donna   
responded with a grin. "Well, what do we have left to do?" Bartlet asked.   
"We've cleaned out our offices," Sam said. "I did the Jackal for the last   
time," CJ put in. "We made sure we had jobs to go to," Toby said. "Most of   
us, anyway." The President stood. "We've come through a lot together. We've   
been through Justice confirmations, death penalties, shootings, weddings,   
deaths, campaigns, and we survived day-to-day life. I couldn't ask for a   
better Senior Staff, or better family. Thank you, all of you, for the past   
nine years. It has been a privilege to work with all of you in this West   
Wing."

THE END


End file.
